Ashes And Ghost
by Hori Midorikawa
Summary: Carmine is an average girl, mostly...She doesnt attend school but does try hard. Her dreams tell her to go to Silent Hill...To find her mother who may or may not be dead... Some Characters Are Borrowed From Distorted Innocence  Set 14 years after SH2
1. Carmine, you are

Ashes And Ghost

Thursday, April 1993, it was a cold evening, and slightly drizzling with rain. A blonde man was walking home from his recent shopping trip; his wife couldn't do much anymore, so he decided to do it himself. He walked down long twisted alleyways, took short cuts, all so he could be with her and get out of the rain. But he was stopped by a small noise. A cry of some kind. A wail, coming from a grimy dumpster.

He approached it, not knowing whether it was a trap or not, and looked into the dumpster.

There was a baby, cold, crying, and alive.

"Oh…Oh my god, uh…What am I…."

'Look, if you leave this baby here to die, you'll be as good as a murderer, look, the orphanage is nearby, take…HER there, and make sure she's safe, and leave!'

He bustled the various bags into his hands, the plastic handles cutting into them, and scooped the baby up, tucking her into his jacket. His wife loved kids, but he knew he wouldn't be able to take the child with him; he had enough trouble with the one. But when the baby gurgled and smiled up at him, now much warmer, and seemingly happier, tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He felt so so sorry for this child.

'I can give this little girl a happy family, unlike what I've tried to do for them…

He walked away from the dumpster, making his way to the orphanage, where it would be the last time he'd see the small little girl with soft brown hair, and the heart wrenching giggle…

-BREEEEEEP- -BREEEEEEEEP-

A hand escaped a blue duvet, flailing to find and terminate the source of the annoying noise. And when it's owner finally looked at the clock, it went flying.

A girl with shoulder length brown hair leaped from the bed, already tugging her Pj's off.

"Dammit! I had to get mom her lunch, her shift is nearly starting! ACK!"

She tripped over her feet and landed on the floor, half in, half out her pyjama bottoms. She lay there for a few moments considering the dream she'd just had. She could only vaguely recall it, but it felt so familiar, so REAL. She felt she could hear the soft, slow thud of that unknown mans heart-beating right next to her ear.

She sat up, and resumed changing, a light tint of red on her cheeks. She had to go all the way to hospital, and she'd need to take the subway. She…never did like the subway, not after what had happened. She felt like there was a hand on her shoulder every now and then.

She picked up the lunch box from the counter in the kitchen, and flew out the door, locking it. It was going to be a sunny Saturday, for sure, maybe this one time; she'd actually walk there, save herself some problems.

There were so many people at the zebra crossing. It seemed a busy day, was there an event going on? Anyway, the girl didn't pay much mind.

Carmine, thirteen and a half years old, student of Ashfield high school, her mother, Rachel, a nurse working at the nearby hospital. Her target!

Surprisingly, it didn't take even HALF as long as she imagined to arrive to the hospital; it's looming appearance almost intimidating.

She shut her eyes, and opened the front door to the A&E department. Her brown eyes scanned the room, searching for her mother.

"Ah, Carmine, your mother is just dealing with a patient, she'll be done it a moment!"

She seeped her long dress and sat down on the recently cleaned hard plastic chairs. She looked over all the patients waiting to be seen. People who'd gotten various things stuck on various body parts, recoiling at one very…unusual case of the sort. And people with limbs wrapped in bloody cloths.

Her eyes settled on a very familiar face, she'd hardly paid attention to this man, but he was so familiar all of a sudden. He came into the hospital a lot, and looked very ill. Carmine felt a pang of pity for him.

He sat down next to her, and clutched his head in his right hand.

"S-sir, are you alright?" She asked timidly.

He turned to look at her, his dark green eyes settling on her own pair. It was sort of scary, how lifeless yet lively his eyes were.

"Yes, it's just a mild headache, please, miss, do not worry yourself.!

She looked at the lunchbox on her lap shyly, and then back at the pale weathered face.

"Why are you in this department if you're alright then?"

He chuckled slightly, and pointed across the room, at a young girl with long sandy blonde hair and a purple turtleneck discussing worriedly with a doctor.

"Julia. She worries too much, I wish she could calm down…I don't like it, she' getting a little ill herself, and she- I-I'm sorry I was rambling."

Carmine couldn't pull her eyes away from either the blonde man, or the woman with him. It didn't seem as though there was anyone else to look after them, and she felt even worse.

Then the blonde girl rushed over to him, literally jumping onto him to hug him.

"Are you okay, you aren't feeling any worse are you? Should I get a doctor?"

He gently took hold of her hand, smiling gently.

"Please, don't worry, I'm alright.

Carmine smiled gently at the pair.

And the blonde girl frowned.

"Who are you, and why are you staring at us?"

Carmine flinched.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just seeing if your husband was okay."

The frown softened into a gentle smile, a shocked face, and two equally red people.

"H-he's my father!"

Then the three of them giggled a bit.

"I-I'm, so sorry, you just..!" Carmine laughed through her words.

The blonde's waved their hands.

"It's okay, I can see why you got a bit confused. I-It's just been us two for a long time, and she's very protective."

"Mr. Sunderland? Room 3."

Carmine smiled sadly, and the blonde girl gently pressed a kiss to her father's cheek before he got up to go to the doctor's room.

"Don't let them do anything to you daddy!"

He sighed reluctantly, and left.

"See you at home, Julia."

Carmine stood up from her seat and offered her hand.

"M-my name Is Carmine, nice to meet you."

Awkward silence, and a shaky response.

"Julia Sunderland."

Carmine rubbed her tired eyes momentarily and smiled again.

"I wish I could be as nice to my mom as you are to your father, I-I mean she works so hard to look after us both, and I can't help out at all!"

Julia put her hands on Carmines' bony shoulders.

"Look, you're only… How old are you, pip-squeak?"

Carmine flushed at the nickname, she wasn't THAT small. Her mom always told her she'd catch up one day!

"Th-thirteen. And a half."

"Well, you're too young to get a job yet, don't be so downer on yourself, c'mon, smile."

The young brunette slumped her shoulders.

"Okay then…"

"Don't get all emo one me. That's my job!"

Carmine almost took her seriously before Julia started laughing.

It was just a joke.

Julia waved her hand and walked off after giving goodbyes. Carmine giggled to herself, Julia was a rather cute girl in her eyes. She flushed again and a door opened behind her.

"Ah, Carmine…."

It had drifted into nighttimes, and the mother daughter combo had finally settled to eat dinner. Carmine had decided to cook, since Rachel herself wasn't particularly any good at it. Cooking was one of those few things Carmine paid attention to in school the rare days she did go.

Well, someone had to take care of the home, and Carmine was sort of demophobic, although it was much more apparent in school. She even took to teaching herself some things, since she'd never get anywhere if she never learned.

They looked together on the various types of food spread on the table, when Carmine decided to talk.

"Mom, I had a dream. I-I think it's important, and I wanna talk about it."

Rachel shifted her blonde hair out of her eyes and smiled at Carmine.

"Oh course honey go for it. You can tell me anything."

"W-well, I dreamed it was dark, and raining, and I was in a dumpster. And that man from the hospital I talked to, Mr. Sunderland, he was there too, and he picked me up and took me to a big building."

She looked up from her arms crossed over her chest to see her mother chewing her lower lip timidly.

"M-mom?"

Rachel looked away and sighed sadly.

"I..I never though I'd have to tell you this, but Carmine…"

Eye contact formed again.

"You're adopted."


	2. Finally, The Dreams Direct You

Carmine always did like grassy fields, even more so when she got the rare moment to be alone in one, but now she was just plain confused. It was a field that stretched out for apparent miles, just rich green grass peppered with flowers, and a bright blue sky.

She looked around, pale brown eyes wide and curious, looking for anything else. It was then that she noticed a woman next to her.

Carmine jolted back a little, afraid. She was never pleased with being all alone with a stranger.

But this stranger felt so familiar. Like the blonde man had too, just, a little different. Like, she knew her from somewhere even further back; from before even Mr. Sunderland know who she was.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked timidly, standing up to brush herself off.

The woman turned to smile shyly at her.

"You're looking for your mother in your dreams, aren't you?"

Come to think of it, Carmine was actually recalling being in this field, with this woman a lot more. She'd had the same dream for two years, ever since her mother told her she was adopted, in fact. But this was definetly the first time she'd ever spoken to her.

"Y-yes, why do you know? Who on earth are you?"

"I know where she is, and even though you want to meet her, you'll have to ponder this decision carefully."

"Wh- Stop ignoring my questions and answer me! My mother is dead, that's what the blonde man told me! He said he knew her for a while, they were kinda close. And what is this decision?" Carmine questioned, her fiery temper subsiding.

"Oh, they were close indeed." She said mysteriously, smirking. "But she is in Silent Hill. You'll have to go there to find her, and discover who you are, willing to take the risk, young child?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to find her! E-Wait, does this mean, she's alive?"

The woman and the field started paling, becoming transparent slowly.

"That, young Carmine is what you must find out yourself. I cannot give you answers to questions you don't understand yet."

"Wait no!"

Carmine shot up in her bed, pulling at the neck of hey pyjama top. Cold sweat clung to her, and felt disgusting. But she had thoughts other than personal hygiene on her mind at that moment.

In fact, it was something she didn't care too much for.

She looked at her alarm clock, the red lights ticking on and off, yelling '5:21: AM at her.

"Silent Hill, huh?"

"Awww geez! Fuck this damn case; I'll go alone if I need to! 'Em kids ain't gonna protect themselves in that goddamn place. All I know is a bunch a druggies, murderers and rapists hang out there, whole frickin' city's abandoned, chief!"

The radio in the dark blue sedan crackled with a slightly angered tone reply.

"Miss Frost, we cannot permit you to go to that town alone. You know what happened with the last kid on your team that went there, right?"

Anne Frost, a 27-year-old detective, swung her legs down from the dashboard, and onto the pedals that would decide the cars movements.

"Yeah, 'e quit, cause you guys told him it was all damn risky!"

She flopped her short ginger hair out of her eyes, tucking some strands loosely behind her right ear.

"Exactly, he didn't tell us why he was there, or why he seemed so injured coming back. It was a good thing he quit before we fired him for holding secrets against the police force, Frost! If you go, we'll fire you!"

Anne smirked devilishly, stubborn.

"I'm still going. Ain't gonna let anything bad happen to those kids!"

After the last wave of rebellious chitchat, the red haired woman started up the small car, prepared to leave when a sharp tap hit the passenger side window.

It was a young brown haired girl with a red turtleneck and a greyish green sports bag.

"E-excuse me, c-could I have a lift please?"

Anne unlocked the door hesitantly.

"Kid, I'll get in a lot of trouble for this, I mean, this early in the morning, bag, looks like you're running away from home."

Carmine slipped into the car, tugging the bag from her shoulder and taking hold of the leather seatbelt, pulling it over her front.

"Kinda more like, running to home actually. I-I'm meeting up with m-my birth mom."

Anne smiled slightly, and started up the car again, having turned it off while the girl was there.

"Ah, adopted. I really will get into a lot of trouble if I'm caught with you though. I mean I'm alr-"

She broke off when the young girls small pale hands reached out and gripped her lab coat tightly. Wide brown eyes were filled with tears, real tears.

"P-please! I gotta find my momma!" she begged tearfully. "Please." She added a trace of longing to her final please. She didn't like using emotional manipulation, but this was serious.

Anne gently patted the young girls soft chocolate-coloured hair.

"Okay then, I'll take you. Where is it you need to be?"

Carmine wiped her eyes rapidly, sniffling.

"S-Silent Hill, it-it's near B-Brahms."

The red haired woman turned and placed her hands on the wheel, reversing the car from the parking space on the curb.

"Good thing I'm going there anyway."

Carmine sighed and looked out the car window at the black scenery whipping past, occasionally seeing the odd car every now and then.

"I'm going to the town to find these two kids, ran away from their parents for some reason, the mother was a strict old bitch, she wanted her daughter back, but didn't give a rats ass bout her son! I mean can you believe people like that are allowed kids nowadays?"

"Why would any mother be so cruel to her kids like that?"

"I have no clue, kiddo, but since this girl disappeared and died there a short while back, I'm going in after those kids, even if it gets me the sack!"

Carmine's eyes widened.

"Tell me more about this girl!" She demanded roughly, breaking out of her usual shy character.

"W-well, this dude came into the station to report a girl who'd gone to Silent Hill dead. Funny thing was, he was a criminal we'd been looking for. But nobody recognised him till he'd disappeared. Strange guy, him. Kinda cute though…"

Carmine sat up roughly, much more awake now.

"The girl!"

"Ah yeah, her name was Julia Sunderland. Shouldn't be tellin' you this really cause of confidentiality, but what the heck. I investigated her father's death; I swear it wasn't natural death for that poor bastard! And on an anniversary of his wife's death too, poor sod. But now the kid's dead, I wonder, was someone targeting the family all those years? Y'know, it's just too unusual!"

Carmine slumped into her seat, head in her hands. She felt sick, she felt evil, she barely knew anyone could feel as bad as she did just then.

Her best friend. Was murdered? A-and so was James? How could this have happened? She knew they were both dead already, b-but murdered?

Why hadn't she tried to protect them?

The broken young girl worried and cried herself to sleep.

When she woke again, it was daytime, yet so so foggy. It was kinda creepy, and not right. She didn't believe in the paranormal, but this took the cake.

Well, a slice of the cake.

She looked over to see Anne standing by some old van the opposite side of the parking lot they were in. Carmine struggled to see what she was doing.

Smoking.

She shook her head with a small grin before lifting herself out her seat and stumbling into the foggy outer of the world.

Boy, was she glad there was a public toilet nearby.

It was a male toilet, and the presence of simply being in there made her skin crawl with how disgusting it was, but she had to empty her stomach somehow. Into a dilapidated toilet.

Wiping her mouth on the tissues she luckily packed into her skirt pocket, she was about to leave, when she caught her reflection in the only mirror in the whole place. For some reason, it creeped her out a little, looking into it. Like it wasn't exactly her she was seeing.

Once she'd left, she happened to notice someone had arrived. A girl, she assumed, due to the long bl- wait.

Long blonde hair.

The mysterious girl was leaning over a wall, looking down into the forest, and over Toluca Lake. Carmine took the chance to approach.

"Excuse me, I-"

"Wha!"

The girl turned sharply, emitting a scream and nearly tripping back over the wall.

"I-I'm sorry!"

The blonde shook her head, realising there was no longer any threat.

"It's okay."

Carmine recognised her now, and the tears welled up in her eyes. Julia was alive. Her 'big sister', her 'best friend'. The most important person.

"You okay, pipsqueak?"

Carmine pushed herself into the blonde's unwitting embrace, clinging to her and sobbing. Sobbing like she'd only done once before.

"J-Julia! I thought you were! Were! Dead!"

Julia's eyes widened with realisation, only few people far and in-between knew her name, and the certain little brunette was one.

"C-Carmine…"

"Yo, kid, what're you doing over there? Hey! Who the hell are you!"

Carmine turned to see Anne by the car, gun trained on Julia carefully.

"W-wait, please no, w-we're friends, thi-"

A loud crack and thud snapped her out of her daze as she turned around as Julia fell over the wall and into the forest below. Carmine flung herself at the short wall and attempted to climb over it, only for Anne to pull her back.

"NO! W-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!"

Carmine was furious and upset; tears falling freely down her face. She wriggled out of the adults grasp and slapped her face harshly, before tucking her bag further over her shoulder and running to the nearby steps. Goddamit, Julia fell so FAR!

Anne flinched still, the left side of her face one big red mark where Carmine had hit her.

"W-WAIT YOU STUPID KID!"

Why were there so many trees?

Carmine sighed to herself, 'It's because I'm in a forest, idiot.'

Sometimes she just didn't think properly, it was some kind of birth defect. The doctors had no clue why, but she sometimes got very muddled thoughts and couldn't remember simple things.

She was SURE this was where she fell, it had to be! It HAD to be!

But there wasn't anything, the ground had been disturbed though, as if someone had been here.

"J-Julia? Are you here? A-are you okay?"

The distant sound of metal slamming made Carmine jump, but she convinced herself it was nothing.

Just, nothing.

She rummaged around the disturbed leaves on the ground, pausing once she realised there was blood on some, and it was leading off elsewhere.

Like a red trail.

She followed it carefully, not knowing whether to be scared of what she might, or might not find.

It followed out onto the trail from which she'd turned away from. She hadn't seen the small drops of blood due to her frantic panic a few moments ago. She walked past them carefully, never losing sight. She saw a boring scenery, a sign for the Silent Hill Ranch, and a load of logs with a jagged slice in them. Yes, boring old scenery.

And after much more of it, and growling noises and various other scary sounds, she reached a gate. She peeped through the bars to see gravestones.

"…Just great." She muttered. This was a sure confidence booster.

She opened the gate, flinching at the screech it tore from the ground.

Look like she knew what the noise earlier was.

It seemed like any other graveyard, old, empty, spooky. Yeah, any other graveyard.

So why was she still so scared?

She nearly tripped over a small broken headstone adornment, and upon steadying herself she glanced and noticed a person. He was watching her intently, black eyes boring into her skull. She flushed slightly; she'd embarrassed herself in front of a stranger.

'Nice one Carm.' She inwardly scolded.

"I'm looking for mom and dad….have you seen them?"

Her eyes widened.

'…So I'm not the only one looking for their parents…'

"I-I'm sorry, I haven't…"

She looked down; he was holding a gun in his hands. He tossed it back and forth between them, like it was a toy.

He stared her in the eyes again, like he was probing her with them, and smiled sadistically.

"Maybe we should kill you for fun?"

'What?'

"W-WHAT?"


	3. Finding Your Way There

He smiled and squeezed the trigger of the gun, smiling. Carmine shut her eyes tightly, terrified. When nothing happened she dared look up. The gun was in front of her face and he was chuckling lightly.

"You don't think I'd REALLY point a loaded gun at you and fire, would you?"

Carmine burst into tears, crouching with her hands over her head.

"W-what the…"

"_Please don't do that!"_ She sobbed loudly, quaking in still fresh fear.

He stood there, mouth agape, looking around, anywhere but the crying shaking scared girl on the floor.

"Uh…fuck….Look I'm sorry weirdo!"

She stopped crying all of a sudden. He looked at her oddly, that…wasn't normal.

"Weirdo?"

She stood up, and took her sport bag from her shoulder and gave him a whack with it.

"_Don't call me names dammit!"_

He looked at her oddly again, before laughing.

She patted her short hair and smiled awkwardly.

"Weirdo, you're pretty funny. Name?"

"C-Carmine…Yours?"

He turned on his heel and pointed to the other side of the graveyard.

"Girl went that way, and I'm Nate. Nice to meet you, weirdo!" He said, taking some steps forward, and away from the still confused and scared teenager.

"H-hey wai-"

She blinked and swore he'd disappeared. She puffed her cheeks and yelled.

"_NATE! I'm gonna get my own back for you calling me a weirdo! My name is CARMINE_!"

"Jesus, this hurts like hell…"

Julia stumbled further before collapsing by a fence, there were still bloodstains, but whatever body was there before was surely gone now.

She looked to her left shoulder and saw her jumper had a hole torn in it. She sighed deeply.

"Dad…If only I had some kinda medical kit or something, stupid ginger bitch shooting me."

She smiled darkly to herself.

"Well, dude, looks like we die the same way. Heh…"

Footsteps approaching made her lift her head in suspicion.

"You idiot, I told you to come with me for gods sake."

"H-Heh, thought you'd left by now…"

The other person smiled lightly.

"As If I'd leave you here, and look, you're bleeding like hell. Let me help.

She gasped for air.

"T-thanks…"

Carmine had continued her quest to find Julia, before continuing to look for her mother. After all, she had no leads and Julia…was in pain. Bleeding, possibly even unconscious, she never had been very strong…

"Why…are the streets so empty? T-this can't be right, can it?"

She struggled to see through the abundance of fog, just barely managing. And oh boy, it was getting dark…really really dark…

"H-hello!"

She wasn't sure what the hell it was, but something was close to her, and she did not like it.

Not one tiny bit.

She ran, ran as hard as her short legs would take her. She couldn't see at all anymore, it felt suffocating, so, so suffocating. She ran into a chain link fence and gripped it hard, tears spilling down her face.

"Mommy! Mommy help me! I want mommy!"

She knew she was being childish, but she'd always cried for her mother to help her, always…

"Hey, look who it is, adoption girl!"

Carmine was only a little girl, and this was the third primary school she'd been moved into due to bullying, she just wanted to be left alone.

"I-I told you I'm n-not adopted!"

Carmine hated being surrounded by the bigger girls at school; it felt like she was going to be eaten alive.

One of the older girls grabbed her school bag, while Carmine fought to get it back. After tipping the rather ordinary contents onto the school playground, the girls rummaged until they found something that sparked their interest.

A photo of Carmine and her mother Rachel.

The girls laughed and sneered at the picture, making more jokes about her adoption, while Carmine whimpered for her mommy to come help her until one girl took the photo and ripped it down the middle.

Carmine snapped.

She let out an ear-piercing yell and punched the girl who'd ruined the photo hard in the face. The elder girl tripped over onto her back and didn't move. The other girls restrained her and called her a freak.

Thankfully, Carmine hadn't done any major damage, just gave her one hell of a sore face. But she had landed awkwardly and broken her leg, but Carmine kept saying it wasn't her fault.

They had to move her to a new school again.

Carmine knew she wouldn't get anywhere by crying or panicking, but it was her natural human reflexes.

As it was to jump when she heard a loud shrieking noise. That got louder and louder.

She fell to her knees, covering her ears, hoping it would all go away, she needed it to go away!

The second an arm touched her, she let out a yell, and upon opening her eyes, it was no longer black, but now the light fogginess had come back.

"You stupid kid, the hell you doing in a place like this?"

She looked up to see what she instantly recognised to be some kind of hobo towering over her, face mixed with confusion, anger and anxiety.

"If you stay too long, they'll see you!" He hissed sharply.

Carmine stood up gently, not sure whether to trust him or not.

"Who..Who's they?" she asked, a little frightened. After what just happened, she wasn't getting the best impression of the town.

"Not sure what they look like to you kid, but they're everywhere, but, like, they gotta have some trigger before you see 'em properly."

Now the girl was just more than a little confused. She tried processing it before shaking her head.

"You know kid, you gotta be here for some reason…why?"

She looked anywhere to avoid eye contact.

"M..My mommy, I-I'm looking for her." She sighed and her eyes became wet. "But I don't know where to look for her."

He put one grimy hand on her shoulder and smiled crookedly.

"What's your best lead?"

Carmine opened her mouth like a fish repeatedly.

"I…don't have a lead."

He shook his head, and taking a map out his pocket, pointed to a building.

"Try this hotel, you don't look like you come from 'ere so chances are she was there kid. Keep that map and good luck."

She called after him, as he walked away, but nothing, no more words, no nothing.

"Lakeview hotel, huh?"

Had she not been directed that way, she'd have gone straight to a morgue of some kind and end the whole thing.

Now she'd sort of forgotten about her friend…

She saw the hotel was rather far away, but she'd seen a bike abandoned on the road, wheel still turning.

'Nobody would mind if I borrowed it, right?' She asked herself inwardly.

"Move …faster…stupid…PEDALS!"

Carmine was putting all of her (small) effort into making the bike move as fast as it would go. She was tiring herself easily, but…but she was already nearly there.

After cycling past all the places the deserted town had left, she finally saw a long road, lush grass sprouting everywhere, it…didn't fit in correctly. Nevertheless, she went cycling forward towards the hotel, anticipating what might or might not be there once more.

"Mom, I'm coming!"

And upon reaching the entrance to the hotel, she dropped the bike on the steps and rushed up forward, hands just about to reach the handles went it went dark all over again.

And, there was a lot of splashing. Turning around, it seems the road she'd taken had metamorphed into a dock of some kind.

"R-right…"

Shaking her head, she opened the door and slipped inside.

It was an average hotel, fancy wallpaper and carpeting, darkness everywhere, and it was huge. And she'd just entered the lobby.

She had no clue where to go, she'd cycled all the way here, and now she had no leads. She began peering into all unlocked or unbroken rooms she could, traversing the whole of the hotel. She didn't know what to do!

She'd been to the kitchen, nothing. She'd been to the reception, nothing. Every room, the bar, basement, off limit places, even the damn pantry.

Nothing.

She wasn't anywhere. She wasn't there at all!

Carmine was now leaving the boiler room to stalk somewhere new to look, somewhere she missed, and opened a door, not knowing if she'd been through it once, thirty times, or none at all.

Stairs, she was met face to face with some stairs; evidently it was burned in this room. She didn't care for it though, and sat down on the steps, head in hands.

"I'm never going to find my mommy!"

The darkness wasn't waning at all, in fact; if possible, it was getting darker and darker.

She hugged her bag close to herself and sobbed into it.

And then the ceiling started dripping, an insane torture of noises.

"_Goddamit why doesn't it all stop!"_

Behind her she heard noises, noises that she definetly didn't think were able to come from any animal or human.

She turned and looked at whatever the hell it was, and she lost her footing, and slipped down the stairs on her back.

"_N-no keep away from me!"_

The being approached Carmine slowly, and tears refused to stop sliding down her face. Whatever it was…

…It wasn't going to be friendly!


End file.
